What is love?
by lintu asakura
Summary: Hermione no sabe lo que es el amor, no es que no lo sintiera sus padres le han dado mucho amor, pero cuando observa la mirada de Harry y los sonrojos de Ginny, desea envidiosamente lo que ellos tienen, aun así sabe que no puede esperar eternamente a Ron


**Importante.**

Este fic es un reto (apuesta) de _Lily-Amiel_, ella escribirá algo que nunca pensó en hacer, y yo lo que sabia que nunca haría, espero que con sus reviews que aunque sea uno, sabremos quien gano la apuesta, espero que por lo menos dejen un review nos servirá de mucho.

El fic que _Lily-Amiel_ escribe se titula "_Amo y Súbdito_" espero que se pasen a leer el fic seria una gran ayuda y decidirán quien gano la apuesta.

**Summary**:

Hermione no sabe lo que es el amor, no es que no lo sintiera sus padres le han dado mucho amor, pero aun así cuando observa la mirada enamorada de Harry y los sonrojos de Ginny, desea envidiosamente lo que ellos tienen, aun así sabe que no puede esperara para siempre a Ron

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío. Todo es de J.K. Rowling

**Setting: **Canon (¿?)

**Parejas:** Ron/Herm

**Rating: **PG

**Conteo de Palabras: **1,599 palabras

**

* * *

**

**What ****is ****love****?**

Hermione intuye que le gusta alguien, no sabe muy bien quien podría gustarle, pero sabe que alguien le gusta, es casi como un trabalenguas y aunque interiormente sabe quien le gusta se lo negara hasta que ya sea innegable.

Toda su inseguridad viene de que la persona que cree que le gusta, no es la persona que ella hubiera escogido ni tampoco la persona que sus padres hubieran deseado y es ahí cuando aquel dicho mugle se repite constantemente en su mente "_el amor es ciego". _

Hermione odia un poquita a la persona que le gusta, y es que aunque le gusta siempre le ha molestado sus reclamos airados, sus impasibilidad y su horrorosa forma de expresarse sin contar los muchos etcéteras que se le vienen a la mente por eso Hermione esta casi segura que no conoce el amor tan solo le gusta, en lo mas primario posible, porque de estar enamorada sentiría que fue el peor error que a cometido.

Cada vez que lo ve siente la ira carcomerla y eso reafirma su teoría de que no esta enamorada porque nadie sentiría ira de ver a la persona amada aunque si le agregamos que cada vez que lo ve esta pegado como sanguijuela a una muchacha de dudoso honor se podría definir que siente celos, pero Hermione sabe que no es celosa, nunca sintió celos de sus padres aunque cree recordar que una vez le jalo el vestido a su adorada prima cuando esta se regocijaba de mimos de toda la familia incluyendo sus padres.

Así que cada vez que pasa enfrente de lo enamorados camina recta sin mirara a ningún lado con la cabeza en alto, aunque por dentro desee destrozar la asquerosa sonrisa de Lavender, controla su furia y la tristeza que brota de su corazón, pero aun así niega que sea amor.

Hermione sabe lo que significa el amor lo podría recitar como un mantra "_Sentimiento intenso del ser humano que, partiendo de su propia insuficiencia, necesita y busca el encuentro y unión con otro ser" _pero su conocimiento de amor es nulo, sabe todos lo significados encontrados en cualquier libro pero no sabe lo que se siente el amor de Eros, y lo desea tan ávidamente que duele, ella no se caracteriza por ser envidiosa pero cuando ve la mirada de Harry y los sonrojos de Ginny no piensa en nada mas que desearía que ellos nunca se hubieran enamorado.

Luego se reprende por sus malos pensamientos pero a pesar de eso muy en el fondo les tiene envidia y eso no es sano casi se promete entregarse al primero que pase enfrente de ella que sea un buen cristiano y le enseñe lo que es el amor, luego muy pronto se decepciona.

El amor que busca es aquel que no puede tener porque aunque hechice de mil formas a Lavender, esta no dejara de ser la novia de quien es, porque Ron no dejara a Lavender.

Hermione se promete nunca enamorarse como lo ha hecho, craso error con el amor no se puede jugar, Hermione es una gryffindor valerosa y leal y luchara con lo que tenga a la mano sin hacer trampas.

Luchara porque sabe que aquel que la niega no es que no la ame es que simplemente aun no sabe que la ama, su trabajo ahora es hacerle darse cuenta de que la ama, con Lavender Brown y sin Lavender Brown, Hermione no es feminista, pero ahora sabe que los hombre son como niños pequeños las madres tienen que guiarlos en su primer día de clases, Hermione podría ser muy buenas maestra decidida sale en busca de sus piezas de juego esta vez ella ganara porque aunque Ron sea realmente un muy buen estratega le falta analizar y ser de mente fría algo que a Hermione le sobra, será la primera partida perdida de Ron.

Camina derecho al encuentro de _el rey _no se detiene en mirara a los costados ni siquiera a distraerse pero cuando Ron le sonríe, Hermione sonríe de vuelta se queda estática, Ron camina derecho a ella desgarbado y torpe como solo Ron puede ser.

Hermione puede sonrojarse pero no le da tiempo para eso. Ron llega hacia ella y por fin puede respirar eso es amor grita su corazón y su cerebro esta vez corrobora, no tiene excusas.

Hermione descubre algo que no sabia, el amor no es ciego, es como si el amor tuviera un cerebro mas desarrollado y supiera que es lo que mas se adapta a uno, y hay que saberlo escuchar porque aunque sabe todos los defectos que tiene Ron, aun así lo quiere.

Ron esta enfrente suyo con una sonrisa infantil como solo el puede dar ingenua y poco analítica, todo Ron es ingenuo como un niño grande, a Hermione nunca le gusto ser la mamá cuando jugaba a la casita, pero ahora ser la mama y mucho mas es su anhelo para con ese niño grande.

Ron casi siempre habla boberías, Hermione tiene que escucharlo aun ahora cuando se le a parado el corazón de solo mirarlo, pero la mirada risueña del pelirrojo contando sus travesuras y sus malos ratos, la llevan aun mundo de gracia y virtud, a sus recuerdos de infancia, Hermione ama a Ron por eso.

Ron se aleja con un camino seguro buscar a Harry dice, Hermione le cree pero ahora esta de nuevo triste toda resolución se fue al carajo, Hermione no es de hablar groserías pero las piensa sobre todo cuando esta irritada e histérica podría despotricar contra el propio merlín. Lo cual afirma que de nuevo a caído en el juego de Ron.

Hermione esta cansada de buscar a Ron ha llorado por el, se a sentido peor que una veela sin su pareja, ahora mismo no tiene porque estar detrás de un hombre desalmado como el, Ron puede ser un caballero cuando se lo propone y un patán cuando no se lo propone.

Hermione se pregunta si de verdad esta enamorada de Ron.

Sentada bajo un árbol y sobre la falda un libro abierto, Hermione empieza a repasar sus últimos días, las ultimas semanas, los últimos minutos, los últimos segundos; no llega a nada conciso mas que esta enamorada de la persona mas insensible o la persona mas estupida, sus pensamientos son de una mujer dolida, Hermione no hace nada para detenerlos.

Su espacio se ve invadido por una presencia perturbadora, Hermione no dice nada, continua leyendo, su cabellos rosa con el rostro ajeno, su mirada ya no esta en libro, la mirada de Hermione esta perdida en las sensaciones que le provoca aquel que a su lado impone su ente.

Ninguno de los dos mira el libro, los rizos castaños de ella, picaban las mejillas de él, sus cuerpos no se tocaban mas que en pequeños roces, pero sus almas bailaban justas a un mismo vals.

Los corazones de ambos enloquecidos palpitaban a la par, y sus miradas perdidas se buscaban como una salvación.

El silencio era apremiante ni incomodo, ni cómodo una combinación de antagonismo, ella callaba, él enmudecía.

Los labios de ella, resecos exhalaban como el aleteo de una mariposa; el la observaba detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos, sus mejillas ligeramente rosas, los rizos cafés enmarcando el delicado rostro, un cuerpo pequeño de mujer a lado suyo.

El olor de las hojas secas se entre mezclaba con el de la tarde, el sonido del viento rozando sus cuerpos en armonía, cantaba en sus oídos una melodía suave y sencilla.

Los dos acompañados en silencio sentían y en un momento sus miradas se encontraron al mismo tiempo sin preámbulos, sin esperar intempestivo como la lluvia.

Sus ojos se conectaron en una muda decisión, sin pensarlo sus labios chocaron como la caída de una gota de roció a un estanque.

Los labios inexpertos se conocieron, en una danza de amantes, en una baile de amor, solos los dos se encontraron por fin las almas errantes que vagaban por las alamedas del valle prometido, su valle una coronación de ambos.

El amor es mas que un besos que una comunión, el amor no se define es subjetivo; Hermione lo comprendió Ron fue el detonante.

Y ellos caminaron lo predestinado sin tregua sin descanso, su camino estaba plagado de dulces de leche y de amargas ciruelas pero un camino hermoso para ambos. Porque se habían encontrado cuando mas se necesitaban.

El amor no se conoce, el amor se siente.

* * *

Notas de la autora: reviews por favor, mi primer intento de RonHerm romántico aunque no se si de verdad es romántico espero que así lo sea muchas gracias por leer u dejar un review


End file.
